


Some Time Ago | Vkook (outsiders inspired ff)

by Kookirii



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crossover, Deaf Character, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookirii/pseuds/Kookirii
Summary: When rugged meets delicate.♡This story is inspired by The Ousiders by S.E Hinton and is crossed over with BTS.WARNING: BOYXBOY (Vkook) [ONGOING]
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 16





	Some Time Ago | Vkook (outsiders inspired ff)

Taehyung's POV

The date was November 1st, the year 1966. That night was some time ago, but I remember it vividly, as if it just happened yesterday. I was walking outside, taking a drag off my cigarette...

I was mad that night, and when I was mad - I smoked. That's all there was to it. It was the only thing that seemed to calm my nerves - it stopped my hands from shaking. Jin, my big brother, had always warned me not to smoke too much, saying I'd get real sick, but being the rebellious 15 year old I was; I didn't so much as bat an eye lighting one up.

Jin and I had just gotten into an argument over my so-called dirty habit, and I had ran away from home. It wasn't our first argument, but that didn't make me any less angrier, as I knew for a fact it wouldn't be the last. It was way below freezing and I wasn't wearing a coat - just my ratty pair of torn up blue jeans and one of Jin's old jerseys that he had given me, but in that moment, it didn't worry me one bit. I was so mad that my body felt warm, like I could burst into flames at any moment. My anger would keep me warm for awhile, until I would eventually cool down.

Jin and I didn't have the best relationship; he was always trying to tell me what to do, I thought, and I reckoned it was because he didn't think I had a brain. I hated it. In fact, I hated everything my big brother said, or did. I hated him, period - I'd tell myself that, then immediately feel guilty just as soon as the thought popped into my head, admittedly.

Smoking really helped block out those guilty feelings though, in fact, it helped block out _all_ my feelings, actually...probably why I liked doing it so much. Though, I wasn't a fan of the way it made my breath smell, and how I woke up in the middle of the night hacking up my lungs, praying they wouldn't give out. But that didn't stop me from doing it...nothing would, I'd bet on it.

As I walked down the dimly lit street, my raging thoughts were interrupted by some noises that seemed to be coming from the shabby looking white house I was coming up on. It was the smallest house on the block, in fact, I had mistaken it for a tool shed for most of the time I'd lived in the neighborhood, until the day I saw a man coming out of it to get his mail. The man had shooed me off that day by throwing a rock at me after I had stared at him for too long, though in reality it had to have been no more than a couple of seconds.

I remember I had heard noises coming from the house quite often, but tried to stay clear from it ever since that rock incident - I didn't want another run in with that man. But for some odd reason this time, I figured I had nowhere else to be, and nothing else to do. No one was outside and there were plenty of places to book it if I had to, so I figured why not. I had stopped in the middle of the empty street, taking the last long drag off my cigarette as I listened closely. I remember how the smoke burned my lungs; it was a feeling I grew to enjoy in the couple years I'd been smoking, oddly enough.

I raised an eyebrow when I heard what sounded like someone yelling, but it had been too muffled to hear exactly who it was, or what it was about. The only thing I knew for sure was that it was a man's voice - probably the same grumpy old coot from before, I'd reckoned. I was about to leave, having lost interest after no more than a few minutes of standing there (hearing fights was real common down in those parts, so it was nothing to be excited about) but just as soon as I had taken a step to go back home, the house's front door flew open with enough force that it slammed into the wall behind it.

I just knew someone had caught me eavesdropping, so I made a mad dash towards the closest place I could hide, that being one of the bushes nearby. I couldn't see real well, since the house didn't have any working porch lights, but I did see a silhouette come barging out of the house. It definitely wasn't a man, I thought. It was too short to be a man, but that was all I could tell. I did recognize the next person that came out, though - it was the same grumpy old man that had thrown the rock at me, no doubt about it. I could tell because the light from inside the house was shining out onto his bald head.

The man shouted out some curse words that didn't phase me in the slightest (that was common vocabulary among the guys I hung out with), but I couldn't help but wonder who had made him mad enough to say those things, and why. It peeked my interest enough that, now, I wanted to see what the deal was. Plus, I was in no hurry to go home.

"You can just sleep out there for all I care, you good for nothin' lazy piece of-----" I zoned out as the man was yelling - something I had learned to do real well whenever Jin was yelling at me. I waited for a few moments for the man to go back inside, cautiously peeking over the bush - I most definitely didn't want to get caught.

I heard a woman yelling. "You know yellin' ain't gonna do you no good, Harold, haven't you learned by now!? Now shut that damn door - the cold air's makin' my bones ache!!"

"That kid's gonna be the death of me!" The man said, and slammed the door behind him so loud it made me jump a bit. 

_A kid?_ I thought. I was about to sneak off after the man had went back inside, but I figured that it probably wouldn't be the moral thing to do after learning it was a kid. I didn't consider myself a saint by any means, but I had a heart and I couldn't just leave without seeing if the kid was alright. After the street had gone completely quiet once more, I cautiously lifted up from behind the bush. I tossed my cigarette down onto the cement and put it out underneath my shoe.

As I was walking across the sidewalk, I started rubbing my arms to generate some kind of warmth. I was getting cold, and I figured I'd best make this quick before I got hypothermia, or pneumonia, or whatever else I figured could kill me. I hunkered down as I ran across the yard of the house, praying that whoever was in there didn't see me through their window. They had their drapes shut, but not all the way and it made me nervous. I knew I could have just ran away if anyone caught me, figuring the man probably couldn't run very fast, but I didn't feel much like running that night - trying to run after having a cigarette was pretty painful. I'd know from experience after I had tried running from a pack of angry jocks one day and failed because I ran out of breath after about 3 minutes. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

I walked for only a short distance and I had started to get tired already. It was a good thing I was stubborn, though, or else I would never have heard the gentle sniffs coming from behind a broken down blue volkswagon that I was walking by. I was about to walk around the car like a normal person would have done, but I thought it'd be way more fun if I had jumped onto it's hood instead. So that's exactly what I did.

"Hey, kid. You alright?" I asked, staring down at a jet black-haired boy who was sitting against the butt end of the car, hugging his knees to his chest. I waited awhile for a response, but strangely, the boy didn't so much as even glance over at me - he was too busy staring off into the distance, with seemingly no clue that he hadn't been the only one there. I couldn't tell if it had been teardrops I was seeing rolling down the boy's cheeks, or the droplets of rain that had suddenly started to fall.

" _Hellooo??"_ I said again while frantically waving my hand back and fourth. I was just begging for the kid's attention, but I still wouldn't get it, no matter how desperate I was getting. 

I dropped my arms to my sides and I was starting to get a little vexed - _I came all this way to find the kid, and he can't even so much as acknowledge that I exist_ , I thought. Impatiently, I leaned over a bit, hoping I could get _so_ far into his peripheral vision that there'd be absolutely no way the boy could ignore me, but just as fast as I did, I'd immediately regret it. I should have known better by the way my feet were slipping around on the soaked hood.

I took a hard tumble off the car and landed front first onto the ground, well, to be more specific, a big puddle of mud beside it. I cursed under my breath with so much passion, you might have mistaken me for a trucker if you had just been walking by and overheard it - something Jin would probably have smacked me so hard over the back of the head if he had heard. 

The side of my face was squished into the mud as I peeked over at the boy with one eye - my other had been nearly glued shut by the mud. _Of course he sees me *now*,_ I thought, _how could he not?_ By this time I had been ready to curse the boy out more than I had ever cursed anyone out in my life for making me act a fool to get his attention, but for a reason I wasn't sure of, I refrained when I saw a pair of big brown eyes looking back at me - they looked like doe eyes. That still didn't mean I wasn't fuming, though. I was probably madder than I had been at my brother, and that said _a lot._

The boy scrambled up to his feet, and he came over to offer his help as I was trying to push myself up off of the slippery ground, but when he grabbed my arm, I had only responded by yanking it away. I could tell the boy seemed taken aback at my reaction by the way he slowly brought his hands back to himself and not to mention by the way he looked at me. 

"What's your problem?" I asked, looking up at him. There was no way I could hide the annoyance in my voice, and honestly I wasn't even trying to. I _wanted_ him to know he was the reason I was a mess. "I came all the way out here to find you, and all you can do is ignore me??"

The boy only watched in silence as I struggled to get up onto my feet. I made some unattractive grunts as I attempted to use the car behind me to steady myself while I got up, and I did get about half way there before I plopped straight back down. I felt the boy wrapping his hands around my arm once again, and this time, I let him - but that didn't mean I was happy about it. But, as much as I wanted to do it on my own, I decided to put my pride aside and let him help, but only because I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already had.

I found myself back onto my feet and on some more stable ground as I looked down at myself, nearly covered head to toe in mud. "Great!" I said, throwing my dirty arms up. "Now I don't got no pants for school tomorrow!" I said, then redirected my eyes back onto the boy that was now standing in front of me, as quiet as ever.

I wanted to give the boy an earful after seeing the faintest of smiles creep over his lips - I assumed he'd start laughing at me any minute now, even if it didn't look like he was trying to hold back anything. You could always tell when someone was about to laugh, but in all honesty the smile he was giving me didn't look like that at all - It was soft, but it still pissed me off enough to haze my better judgement.

"Why are you smilin'?! This ain't funny, kid! Now I'm gonna have to go pants-less to school!" The boy's smile faded fast and he gently pushed his fluffy bangs away from his eyes. He looked confused.

The boy was close in height, but looked a little younger than me - maybe a couple years, but I thought maybe he could have just been one of those baby-faced types. He was wearing a well-worn denim jacket, with a pair of matching light blue jeans. Even though his clothing style fit about what'd you'd expect in these parts, he was oddly well-groomed - not an ounce of dirt on his face, and his hair was nice and smooth; I could tell it had been styled before the rain hit it. His clothes were wet and a little muddy, but there were no rips or anything in them, and he wore his white shirt tucked in properly. It was rare seeing someone down here care about their appearance, and I could immediately tell that he did.

"What, you still have nothin' to say? Nothing at all?" I asked, and my eyes drifted down after the boy started making some hand motions that I had soon recognized, but wouldn't understand.

I felt my stiff body starting to relax, and my anger quickly started to subside as I continued watching the boy's hands...I knew now why he didn't respond. A feeling of guilt rushed over me, but I wasn't sure why because it's not like I could ever have known. _He looks like any normal ol' kid to me for the most part...but I guess deaf kids wouldn't really look any different_ , I thought. "Oh....you...can't hear me?" I asked, but immediately felt dumb for even asking such a stupid question. _Of course he couldn't_ , I thought.

The boy shook his head 'no' and I lowered my eyebrows a bit. _If he couldn't hear me, how could he have answered me?_ I thought, _He must have be lying and just isn't good at it._ I remembered hearing the boy's dad yelling at him earlier, and if anyone were to know he was deaf, _he_ would. Now I didn't feel so bad.

"Hmph. If you didn't want to talk to me, you could have just said it. Didn't have to make me look like an idiot." I said, shoving my hands into my pockets. A look of question came over the boy's face as I went to turn away, but I stopped after feeling a slight tug on the sleeve of my soaking jersey.

I looked back over my shoulder at the boy and he shook his head back and fourth, pointing at his ear. "Quit lying, I know you can hear me. Might as well just fess up." I said, and then the boy pointed at his mouth. "What?? I don't got no food to give you." I said, just assuming that he wanted something to eat, for some reason even I wasn't sure of. Probably because I wasn't sure what else he would be pointing at his mouth for...and probably because my *own* stomach was growling something awful.

The boy's face lightened back up and he let out one of the softest giggles I had ever heard come out of a boy - dare I would say it was kind of cute. The boy waved his hand back and fourth and shook his head once more. Now I knew for a fact he was lying. "You're weird, kid. And I'm sorry to say, but you ain't a very good actor." Was all I said, and then turned back around, leaving the kid behind as I went to head back home.

I took a glance over my shoulder as I came up to the corner of the street, looking at the kid once more out of curiosity. He was still standing in the same place I had left him, getting drenched by the rain, and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty just leaving him like that; he looked like a lost puppy. The two us had stared at each other from afar for a long while before I would eventually shake my head and go on my way. I thought about the boy during my entire walk home, and his big brown eyes. Even though I was a little mad at him, I had hoped he would make it home safe; where a warm bed was, hopefully, awaiting him.


End file.
